


¡La  gran boda pirata!

by lea1santome



Category: Haven - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El gran día ha llegado, la gran boda pirata Duke Crocker y una forastera que todo mundo odia.</p><p>Un apunte personal, cuando digo todo el mundo me refiero a Audrey y a Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡La  gran boda pirata!

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que tenga un par de spoiler sin importancia.

La gran boda pirata de Duke y su amada prometida Marie ya llegado, los invitados están felices porque Duke vaya a sentar cabeza con una buena chica... forastera pero buena chica. 

Se acabó la vida criminal para Duke, desde hoy en adelante será un hombre honesto, responsable, y sobre todo honrado.

 

**** 

Duke siempre le gustó hacer una boda distinta, celebrar su boda en su barco, vestido como un pirata, marche en el ojo, loro en el hombro y sin olvidar la pata de palo, su prometida vestiría como ella quisiera.

Ese día sería memorable.

Ese fue su gran sueño que nunca llegaría al cabo, cuando se lo dijo a Marie lo tachó con de loco, infantil, y que ya era hora de madurar, hasta que convenció que se quitará la perilla y se cortara el pelo. 

*****

Duke vestía un incómodo Frac, unos horribles zapatos que le hacía daño, quería arrancarse la corbata o cortatin que le estrangulaba. Hacía calor en esa inmensa iglesia, con con más de 300 invitados, y casi todos eran desconocidos para Duke.

Al menos pudo convencer a Marie de que Nathan fuera su padrino y Audrey una de sus damas de honor.

Nathan y Audrey estaban felices de que Duke sentará la cabeza, que dejará de ser un criminal, estaban en pasado, pero cuando se enteraron de que Duke quería irse con su prometida y no volver a Haven, que quería dejarlos solos con los problemas, empezaron odiar un poquito a esa prometida. 

Nathan sin pedir permiso indago sobre el pasado de Marie, quería saber si era trigo limpio, pero no pudo encontrar nada incriminatorio, Audrey seguía a la novia si que esta se percatará pero nada delataba a la novia. 

Audrey sospechaba que la prometida de su amigo era una problemática, pues era imposible que una persona como Duke quisiera casarse a los 2 días de conocer a una completamente desconocida. Nadie en su sano juicio se casa a la 3 semana de conocer a la supuesto prometida. 

Tanto Nathan y Audrey les pidieron a los hermanos que buscaran información casi imposible de conseguir por medios pocos ortodoxos.

****

El gran día ya llegado, Nathan sonríe como psicópata y Audrey la más madura y adulta de los tres, luce una sonrisa más siniestra que Nathan, y eso le da escalofríos a Duke.

Momentos antes de empezar la ceremonia el ex criminal le preguntó a Dwight.

_¿que les pasa a la pareja feliz de policías?

_ Deberías preguntar a Audrey y a Nathan que les pasa no a mí- Dwight miró fijamente al ex pirata- Se te ve incómodo con esa ropa, deberías quitártela y ponerte algo más cómodo. 

_Eso es imposible

_Es posible. - Dwight sospechaba que la pareja de policías estarían más que dispuestos de quitarle esa ridícula ropa. Casi todos los habitantes sentían la tensión sexual no resuelta del trio más famoso del pueblo. Dwight se sonrió- Seguro que tendrías más de 1 voluntario que te quisiera ayudar deshacerte de esas ropas.

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pero la verdad que Duke no quería descifrar el significado ocultó de esas palabras.-¿Dónde esta Nathan?, se supone que es mi padrino y no ha llegado aún.

_ Estoy aquí- Nathan se se puso al lado del novio- Disculpa por llegar tarde, no encontraba los anillos.

_¡Haz perdido los anillos!- al novio casi le da un patatus, casi le da un ataque de pánico. El policía quiso hacerle sufrir un poquito pero al ver la cara del novio cambio de opinión. 

_¡Tranquilo!- Nathan sonrió y miró cariñosamente a Duke, una mirada calmada y tranquila, Dwight se preguntaba ¿Por qué diablos estos 3 tontos de atar no se daban cuenta de una vez de sus sentimientos? El amor les cegaba, pero estaba más que seguro que Duke no amaba a esa desconocida, él no miraba a Marie como mira a Nathan o a Audrey.

****

Suena la música nupcial, la llegada de la novia, Audrey deseando que la novia sufriera un pequeño percance por hacerla vestir con ese vestido morado, corto y con volantes. Deseo que le cayera un rayo esa rompe matrimonios. Ese pensamiento casi la deja fuera de lugar. 

****  
La ceremonia prosigue con normalidad, Duke trata de no hacer visible que esta incómodo, trata de no mirar a sus amigos y sus sonrisas incómodas. 

Llega una de las peores frases que puede decir un sacerdote.

_Si alguien en esta sala tiene algo que objetar que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Se suponía que iba a ver un gran silencio, luego proseguiría con la ceremonia, pero una pareja levantó sus manos.

_Nosotros- dijeron a al vez Audrey y Nathan.

_¡Estáis locos!- Duke intentaba mostrarse tranquilo y calmado, la novia esta a punto de ponerse a llorar. - Padre, no les haga caso, tan sólo se trata de una broma, ¡por favor, prosiga con la ceremonia!.

_¡No lo haga! - volvieron a revelarse sus dos amigos. -Esta boda no se celebrara.

_¿Cual es el motivo, de que la boda no llegue a buen terminó, hijos?

_Ella es una cazafortunas.--Dijo Nathan.

_Nathan, sabes que yo no tengo ninguna fortuna. 

_¡Ha hecho una póliza de vida a tu nombre!

_¡Él me lo pidió que lo hiciera!

_¡Es cierto!- declaró Duke.

_Vamos a seguir con la boda- Gritó una enfurecida novia.

_¡No!- Gritó Nathan.

_¡No me hagas esto!- Gritó el ex pirata- ¡No te vengues de mí en mi boda! 

_No se esta vengando.

_Pues claro que lo está haciendo- Duke ya no se mostraba tranquilo, la rabia se notaba en su voz, los invitados cuchicheaban, hacian fotos, los hermanos periodistas twiteaban en su cuenta. - ¡Esta celoso de mi, pues me voy a casar y voy a ser feliz y podré marcharme de este pueblo!

_¡No estoy celoso de ti!.

_Lo estás, me echas la culpa de todo. 

_No lo hace.-dijo Audrey con fingida tranquilidad. 

_Me odia por provocar su problema. -Alguien le da una colleja a Duke, y ese alguien es Dwight, que se había mantenido en segundo plano, pero decidió actuar al ver que la pareja no decían la verdad, sino se inventaban excusas tontas.

_¿Por qué diablos haz hecho eso! - gritó Nathan a Dwight, que le había dado otra colleja a Duke- ¡Déjalo en paz!,- Nathan se interpuso entre Dwight y Duke.

_Siento haberte dado collejas, pero a Nathan no siente nada si le pego y además quería demostrarte que no te odia- Audrey lanzaba miradas asesinas al la novia y al padre de ella. - La boda no debe continuar, porque ellos dos tontos están celosos-señalo a Nathan y a Audrey- No sienten celos de ti, sino de ella.

_ ¿de mí?- La novia lloraba desconsoladamente, quería abrazarse a su prometido, pero la dama de honor la mantenía alejada de él. 

_¡Eres una rompematrimonios! -gritó Audrey y pego a la novia.

_¡Audrey! - gritó sorprendido Duke- Ella no ha roto ningún matrimonio- Duke separó a la novia y a la dama de honor.

_Ha roto nuestro matrimonio- Nathan señalo Duke y Audrey,- A hecho que nos seas infiel. 

_Te recuerdo que ninguno de los dos somos gays y estamos enamorados de Audrey.

_¿Estamos?- Preguntó una llorica novia.

_¡Estábamos!

_¡No seas ridículo, Duke! -gritó uno de los hermanos periodistas. - Todos sabemos lo que sienten los tres.

_¡No soy gay!- gritó Duke

_Nathan se abalanzo sobre Duke y lo agarró fuertemente y lo besó con fuerza, Duke estaba sorprendido pero correspondió al beso, que poquito a poco perdió fuerza y se volvió más suave, casi delicado. Nathan dejo de besar a Duke y se acercó Audrey a ellos y los beso ambos, pero besos castos, pues no olvidaba que estaban en una iglesia.

_Sigo sin ser gay- El ex criminal se atrevió a susurrar, cuando la pareja se había alejado de él- Creo, que no soy gay. 

_¡No me vengas con esa! - gritó Nathan- Haz disfrutado del beso y lo he sentido.

_¡Tú no puedes sentir nada! - gritó Duke.

_ Si y no, no puede sentir a los demás pero a ti y a mi sí- Confesó la rubia el gran secreto de Nathan.

_Las veces que te puedo haber pegado y no lo hice pensando que no valía la pena.-Duke se quedo con aire pensativo -y las veces que tú me tocabas o abrazabas sin ningún motivo aparente, ¿Me sentías?

_¡Si! 

Duke se sonrojó y recordó los abrazos.

_Puede que no sea gay- Duke se confeso delante de los invitados que se creían que estaban viendo una película surrealista- Estoy casi seguro que soy bisexual, pero necesito vuestra ayuda para aclarar mis ideas.

La pareja se abrazaron a Duke.

_Estamos deseosos de ayudarte y de quitarte esa ropa- confesaron ambos polis.

_Tendrás tu gran boda pirata pero con nosotros- dijo Audrey. -Sabrás cuánto te queremos. 

La novia había salido corriendo, lanzando el ramo y cuyo ramo fue a parar a Duke, que dejo de abrazar a sus amigos y miraba sonriente a los invitados.

_Hoy no va haber boda, gracias por asistir- Duke se sonrió y se dio cuenta que pronto tendría una gran boda pirata, aunque no sea muy legal, pues se casaría con un hombre y una mujer que lo amaban. 

*** 

Al día siguiente en todos los titulares (del único periódico del pueblo) hablaban de que el feliz trió por fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos. Grandes fotos a color del feliz desenlace.


End file.
